


[podfic] the sounds of ghosts

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [8]
Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hearing Voices, Mental Instability, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Read by the Author, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The whispers start up again when the roar of the engine goes quiet.
Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] the sounds of ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sounds of ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008921) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



> I wrote this imagining something really atmospheric and after really loving how Fury Road portrayed Max's ghosts and guilt haunting him. It seemed perfect to play around with for podoween's haunt prompt.

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/f4ie653xw96s89a/mmfr%20the%20sounds%20of%20ghosts%20sfx.mp3?dl=0) (1.03 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:01:51


End file.
